False Nightmares
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: Kirge. Kid fakes a nightmare in order to snuggle with Serge. R&R.


Another Kirge. Sigh, I love that couple.

May contain small amount of spoiler.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SOMEONE WHO IS INCREDIBLY AWSOME:

Aislin Oriel 

Chrono Cross

False Nightmares 

Kid lay in a dull room, candlelight flickering lightly, casting shadows creeping across the walls; it was still lit even though it was late. The wind howled loudly, and ran through the swaying trees in a fierce caress. Kid couldn't sleep. Not for nightmare's, or anything such as that. Just for, she could simply, not sleep. A likely cause was a certain bloody handsome blue-haired teen that refused to leave her mind.

Kid tried to focus on shutting her eyes tightly and taking calming breaths, to no avail. Again and again there was Serge. Kid tried to position herself comfortably, bringing the covers up to her chin, trying to make herself warm and content, snuggling into a pleasant nook in the bed, but, she couldn't' drift off to sleep. Normally it wouldn't be that horrible a thing, for it assured no nightmares would come to haunt her, no flames to lick at her home or her sis. But Kid would rather be tossing in her sleep than thinking about Serge, it was more painful. He was perfect as far as the eye could see, and even his personality had few-if any-faults. The fact that Kid had literally no chance with such a wonderful person totally demolished her ego and any sort of retained happiness.

Sure he'd care and save her, save her from anything from poisoned dagger to nightmares of the past. Still, she was damned sure they'd never amount to anything but "best mates" as she'd put it. Kid tried to tell herself that it was better than nothing, but when there were things so much better that captured her mind and put it into a permanent checkmate, it was hard to focus on being thankful or humble about it.

Kid let out a sigh and stood, deciding a walk might ease her body into fatigue. The large S.S. Invincible rocked casually, not a bother in the world, happy to be set out on its duty. Kid however didn't like being a clone, didn't like her duty, didn't like much at the moment. The S.S. Invincible was currently dropping everyone off at their desired home or town. The Time Devourer was drawing near, and everyone had decided to go home and seek out whatever last moment bliss they could with their family and friends. Kid sighed, she had no family, and Serge allowed her to come with him, and that was a choice she quickly took.

Kid was rather aggravated with the effect her walk was having, she was no more tired than she'd begun being and she'd made three rounds around the ship. Kid growled in frustration and let out a few mumbled curses. This really and truly sucked.

Kid made another round and stopped as she was passing Serge's room. Kid paused for a long moment, staring at the door, daring herself to enter. She'd need a reason, she had a reason: she loved him. But she needed a less admitting reason. Well, Kid normally strode into Serge's room whimpering about nightmares, that was a good excuse. But that was also a lie…did it matter? Kid sighed. This was one of the toughest decisions of her life…oh well, what'd she have to lose. Well behind door number one she could lose Serge. Door number two: her dignity…but it was worth that risk…almost…okay, Kid was desperate.

Kid slowly opened Serge's door, slinking noiselessly inside. Kid shut the door behind her, and it closed silently, no creaking, as it normally did. Kid sat next to Serge's sleeping form, smiling. He didn't wear his bandana to sleep, and his hair fell freely. Kid loved his hair. She remembered how she at first thought it must have been dyed that color, and wondered why a person like Serge would do something so punk-like. But when she'd said something she'd found it was really just naturally blue, as was his dad's and his grandpa's, it simply ran in his family. Kid wondered if they had a child, would it have light blue hair cause she was a blonde. Kid quickly scolded herself though…god, children? Seriously. Kid told herself she really needed to get a life……… CoughwithSergecough.

Kid layed down next to Serge, bringing the covers around them, wrapping her arms around him. Kid smiled when Serge's arms encircled her in response in his sleep. Maybe Kid wouldn't need an excuse; maybe Serge would just sleep through it all. Kid found a nice nook in Serge's neck to snuggle into.

Kid loved the warmth that surrounded her; it was safety and protection beyond all other. She welcomed the feel greatly. She wanted to stay there forever. Kid closed her eyes, prepared to fall asleep, but Serge stirred in his sleep, and she began praying he wouldn't awake.

"Kid?" Serge asked, the situation confusing him in his groggy state. Kid laughed a bit. Serge took a hand away from her to rub his eyes, before pulling away enough to look down at her questioningly. Okay, this was the moment of truth, so truth isn't the best choice of words. Kid was a Radical Dreamer, a thief, she lied everyday back then…but this was Serge, he always saw right through her, this was the test of her skills right here, harder than any thieving test ever thrown at her.

"I had a nightmare." Kid hoped she sounded convincing. Kid realized she probably should have been more hesitant about telling him, but she didn't look up at him, which helped her, making it seem as though she was embarrassed, in a way she was. Kid really didn't think she should be lying to Serge, but…she wanted to be with him. Why did life have to be like this? "But I'm okay now…" Kid added, looking up slowly, trying to get into her act. Serge looked convinced. It was probably a good choice of lie because Serge wouldn't dare think let alone say she was lying about having a nightmare for it was such a touchy area. Serge nodded, wrapping his arms around Kid again. Kid hoped he didn't expect anything.

Kid returned to her previous position, the warmth still spread throughout her comfortingly. She only felt slightly bad for lying, besides, once he'd said: "Just come see me whenever you need, I'll always be here for you. No matter what, I'll drop whatever I'm doing." Kid smirked. So he didn't mind if it was just because she wanted to be near him. Kid wondered if she just should of said: "I can't sleep"…oh well, she'd use that one next time.

Short I know…but this was a good idea I had, or so I thought. And it turned out in a weird way.


End file.
